Someone To Love
by psychoticrelief
Summary: What if Harry was adopted by Severus before Petunia could even lay a hand on him? Read to find out! non-romance. Severus as father while Harry as son.
1. The Rescue

**Chapter 1 The rescue**

Once Dumbledore and Minerva vanished from the scene of No. 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, did a figure, casted in black cloak, emerged from the shadows of the house. After checking twice to make sure that the old man and the woman had certainly disappeared, the figure made his way over to the tiny bundle that was left on the doorstep of the house.

The figure sneered at the actions left by Minerva and Albus. _Against the cold! Merlin's Beard, it's against the human nature!_ Speeding up unconsciously, his steps quicken until he's beside the bundle. Squatting down, he briefly touched the cheek of the infant in the basket placed by the steps of the house. Checking once again around for any signs of life, the figure decided to throw back the hood of his cloak.

Severus Snape studied the infant closely. He has black hair that reminds him of James alongside with the features of his face. Severus shook his head at the unpleasant memories that threaten to taunt him, and began to wonder. _What about his eyes?_

As if on cue, the baby's eyes opened, and Severus nearly gasped as he stared into the brilliant green orbs of the baby.

 _He's got Lily's eyes._

As he stared into the eyes of the boy, which reminds him so vividly the woman he loved, Severus was thrown back to the recent memories of his dreams a few hours ago…

 **~~~Flashback~~~ Flashback~~~ Flashback~~~**

 _He was in the same park where he first met Lily in the swing when they were just turning eleven. To his surprise, Lily was there as well, in a flowing white dress, her red hair making it out as flames and his brilliant green eyes that always smile softly alongside with her mouth._

" _Lily!" He exclaimed when he saw her._

 _Lily smiled at him brilliantly. "I need your help, Sev." She said softly._

 _Severus looked at her, concerned etched on his face. "What is it?"_

 _Lily motioned with her hands. "It's about my son Harry, Severus." She said, a slight tone of agitation slipping into the lovely voice. "Albus has taken him to Petunia."_

 _Severus heart lurched a bit. "Petunia? But she doesn't even care!" He exclaimed once more in vexation._

 _Lily placed a soothing hand on his arm. "I know, Sev. That's why I need your help." She urged. "I've written you as the guardian alongside with Alice once I've ceased. Now, since I've passed the Veil later than James, it means it was my will that is supposedly to go effective. And my will did mention about NOT giving Harry to Petunia EVER."_

 _Severus nodded as he digested all the information. "Where is he to be found Lily?" He inquired softly._

" _No. 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. And Sev?" Lily softly said looking up at him. "You must hurry. I can only imagine what they'll do to him." She extended her hands._

 _Images flashed past before Severus eyes. The image of a little boy being shut in a cupboard under the stairs, wearing hand-me-down things from his cousin, punished with no meals for his littlest mistakes, and the similarly depressive images and so much, cause Severus heart to pain for the child."_

 _He turned to Lily, who smiled wistfully at him. "Hurry Sev. It's only a few hours before daybreak. You must take him in." She gently said. "Take care Sev. I'll always love you."_

 _Severus nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "As do I." He choked out._

 _Lily nodded and touch his arm once more. "Until then Sev." She smiled at him one last time in farewell before a brilliant white light engulf her._

 _Severus watched until the light slowly faded, leaving him behind all alone in the park that now appears desolate._

 **~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

A sound from Harry broke Severus reverie. Looking down, he saw the baby reaching out for him and cooing at the same time.

Gathering the baby in his arms, he noticed the letter attached with the cursive font from the Headmaster. Scowling, he shrank the letter before putting it in the pocket of his cloak. Taking the basket alongside, he glanced, one last time, in slight contempt towards the house where the Muggle relatives of Harry lived in. With a flash, he disapparated alongside with Harry towards the Manor he lives in.

 **~~~PageBreak~~~PageBreak~~~PageBreak~~~**

Shutting the door to the Manor, Severus set down Harry on his bed in the bedroom, adding a few Charms with his wand that will prevent Harry from rolling of the bed in his sleep.

Pulling the letter from the pocket of his cloak he resized it and read the entire content.

 _Dear Petunia._

 _By the time this letter had reached you. Please be known that your beloved sister Lily, had ceased alongside with her husband James Potter. They have died heroically fighting the dark wizard which styles himself as Lord Voldemort. Hereby I extend my most sincere sorrow, grievance and condolences on the passing of your sister and your brother in law._

 _The baby which you had discovered on your doorstep, Petunia, is Lily's son Harry. He was the only one who had survived the Killing Curse Voldemort has imparted upon him. The curse rebounded and killed Voldemort, thus leaving the scar on Harry's forehead._

 _In her death Lily has evoked a protection in ancient magic as well as the Blood Ward. By Harry's blood, her blood runs along which will protect Harry from the dark wizard or any evil. The two protections will be validated if he resided in the same house with the person who shared Lily's blood, which, in that case will be you._

 _I delivered Harry to your doorsteps in the trust that you will protect and take good care of him until he is eleven, which is old enough for him to attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, the same school your sister had attended._

 _Once again, I extend my greatest sorrow and condolences over your loss. May your family prosper well._

 _Yours Truly._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

By the time Severus read to the end. He was scowling in great contempt at the letter. "Petunia will not be feeling sorry at all for his sister." He dryly remarked to himself before setting the letter aside. Using a wood piece, he transfigured it with his wand into a cot beside his bed. Scooping Harry, who is now wide awake, he tried to put him down in the cot, but then Harry began to fuss, his eyes held distress.

Severus paused puzzled. Then recalled abruptly that Harry had watched his mother got killed in front of his eyes while he was trapped in a cot. Mentally chiding himself for being thoughtless, Severus laid him down on the great bed and vanish the cot with his wand at the same time.

Harry watched Severus with his brilliant green eyes in curiosity as Severus moved around the room, tidying up the things briefly before coming back to the bed.

Severus eyebrows rose at the child that was staring at him with open curiosity. Giving off a slight smile, his black eyes showing amusement and care, he reached over and stroked the forehead of Harry.

"Sleep now Harry." His voice, silken, low and hypnotic, washed over the child like gentle waves and he watch as the eyelids of the boy fluttered once, then closed, the movement of his chest showing him to be falling asleep.

Smiling a wistful smile, Severus planted a small kiss on the child's temple. "Sweet dreams, Harry." He whispered, before casting the charms to prevent Harry from rolling down the bed as well as a Monitor Charm to alert him when Harry wakes and went away from his bedroom, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar.

 _I will take care of the paperwork tomorrow in the Minister._ Severus Snape thought as he descended down to his potions lab to brew some potions in the night so as to calm his mind.


	2. The truth (AMENDED)

**Authors Notes  
lunaz: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy the coming chapters! :) **

**14/11/2015: P.S I just heard from the news today. My greatest condolences to the people in Paris who have lost their beloved ones who are innocent under the bloody gunshots, I believed that not all who are dead held the same views as people who never wished for peace. I have been to Paris before when I was around 8 years old. I'll never forget the trip that I had once had over there. Everything is quite stunning. Once again, repose en paix to those who died and mes prières sont avec vous**

 **16/11/2015: A slight amendment was made to the story. In here, both Severus and Harry are in Hogwarts due to Severus being the Professor and teaching potions.**

 **Chapter 2 Reveal of the truth**

"Dad?" A nine-year old Harry peered around the doorway to the private potion lab below the dungeons of Hogwarts where Severus is working on creating another potion.

Severus looked up from the potion he's working on. "Yes Harry?" He inquired softly while he put a Stasis spell on the potion at the same time. Standing up, he went to the door and bending down, touched Harry's cheek. "What is it Harry?" Severus asked, looking at Harry, concern laced in his eyes as Harry's brilliant green eyes, filled with confusion coupled with innocence, looked at his father.

"Dad… someone said in the grounds that I don't look like you today." Harry confessed, a little sadly, as he looked at him. "When I told that person that you are my dad, he said that I looked too different from you and I am not technically your son." His gaze lowered. "I just don't know what is going on."

Severus sighed softly as he took Harry's hand before gently bringing him into the living room of their private quarters, which is below the potion classroom. Both of them sit down on the same sofa before Severus told Harry. "Wait here for me, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched his dad disappeared for a moment in the kitchen.

Severus returned with two hot mugs, one containing a strong brew of tea while the other contains hot cocoa, sweetened by some marshmallows. Waving his wand at them so they are not hot to the touch, Severus put the mug of hot cocoa by Harry and took a sip of the tea himself.

Harry took a small sip of the hot cocoa and sighed in content as the warmth from the hot cocoa slipped into him, warming him from head to toes.

Severus set down the mug of tea carefully before he looked at Harry from his side. "Harry…" he began, then stop to force down the gut wretched feeling that is threatening him. "Harry, I may need to tell you a fact and this may hurt." He warned Harry.

With a wide-eyed expression, Harry just sat there and watch his dad, waiting for what he is about to say.

Severus inwardly gritted his teeth before he quickly spoke out. "I am not your biological father, Harry."

Harry took a sharp breath. "Then who was my real dad?" He quietly asked.

Severus watched his adopted son's reaction. "Your real dad, is James Potter." He quietly said. "He died along with Lily Evans, your mother, in the act of protecting you from the Dark Lord's harm." He watched as the green eyes of Harry slightly widen in confusion, then combined in with an understanding of a sort.

"You mean… You aren't my true dad? But, you are my dad since I have remembered…"

Severus held up his hand to Harry, who stopped talking at once. "Harry, child, by blood, you are not my son. But people here are recognizing you as my son currently. Your mother," a pain shot through his heart. "In her will, she had written that once she died, I and Alice Longbottom will become your guardians. Your mother had died rather later than James, making her will effective instead of your father's in terms of guardianship. This means that although I am not truly your father by blood, I am still you dad."

Harry was silent for a while, contemplating the facts he was revealed to. He then softly asked. "How did they get killed?"

Severus, drinking his tea, swallowed rather painfully and began to recall the details of that night, just 2 hours after the news that James and Lily died and Voldemort got vanquished alongside with a Killing Curse that rebound on him…

 **~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

 _The air cracked as Severus appeared before the doorsteps of the ruin that was once a house in Godric's Hollow. He swallowed nearly convulsively, his hand grabbing the folds of his own robes as he glanced in dismay at the ruins._

" _Lily…" he whispered brokenly as he stepped into the ruins of the house._

 _James was lying inside, his glasses askew. If it wasn't for the ruin, one might think he is asleep._

 _Severus stooped down and rolled the man over. "I still owe you today, Potter." He said quietly before stepping over him and moving up towards the second floor of the house._

 _Upon stepping into the nursery, he was greeted with ruins. Books were everywhere so were the toys. Some were torn, some were lying opened and some were cut into halves alongside with a whole load of splinter that might have been a child's broomstick once. However, Severus' attention focused onto the scene before him which caused his heart to beat rather painfully at the sight of Lily lying on the floor, dead._

 _Stumbling upon Lily, he frantically called Lily's name, kneeling beside her and pulled her to his lap. His cries were futile, as Lily has already passed the Veil. Sobbing, he rocked back and forth with her cold body, wailing out her name to the winds, part of him wishing her to be alive and a major part of him feeling regrets that he could not come to them sooner to warn them._

 _As he finished grieving over Lily, he stood, and left rather abruptly as he was unable to stay in the ruins for another moment. As he descended to the first floor and exited the house to apparate, he did not aware of the cot in the far corner of the room that is still standing, and he did not aware of the toddler in the cot, who began sniffling as soon as he left the place._

 **~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

As Harry try to digest the information that his dad had showed to him, he noticed Severus had a faraway look in his expressions. Harry was silent for a few moments before he softly inquired. "Then how did you find me?"

Severus, broke out of his reverie by Harry's question, answered simply in all honesty. "It was your mother. She told me that you are on her sister's house doorstep, brought by Albus Dumbledore as he claimed to be your guardian. She showed me your future if you decided to stay in their home. Moreover, she also told me about the guardianships she put down in her will, and it didn't say anything about Dumbledore being your temporary guardian."

"Then how did you adopt me?" Harry asked inquisitively. He had heard how his dad talked about Albus Dumbledore being nearly the most powerful wizard with powerful influences in the Ministry of Magic. "With such great powers from him he could have easily stopped you from adopting me." He quietly stated.

Severus grinned at Harry, drawing Harry to himself as he recalled the memory of one evening that turned out triumphant for him…

 **~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

 _It was one evening after another meeting with the Order of the Phoenix in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. As everyone was going back to their homes or residing place to rest for the night or starting on their own duties newly assigned, Dumbledore called Severus. "A moment please, Severus."_

 _After everyone left the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore steeped his hands as he watched Severus rather carefully and Severus scowled back with slight distrust in his mind._

" _Severus," Dumbledore began, his twinkling eyes set on Severus' face and his face stern. "I have received news from the Minister. It seems that you have taken on the guardianship of Harry." He said, watching Severus carefully._

 _Severus merely sneered. "According to the Ministry's record, Lily's death was later than James for 5 minutes. In accordance with the Minister's law, the will of the one who deceased later will be effective over the first one deceased. This means that Lily's will is effective."_

" _But Lily would want his son to be taken under her sister's care?" Dumbledore interjected lightly._

" _No. In her will, Lily had clearly indicated that she will not have her son to have anything to do with her sister. Have you not known the rivalry among them all along?" Severus snapped, his voice holding contempt._

" _What about the Blood Wards and the Protection Wards?" Dumbledore demanded._

" _It will not be effective. As Petunia hated Lily so much, I am sure that her attitude towards her nephew will be anything but love, which is the essential component towards both of the wards, and please understand that I am a certified Wardsmith so I know what I am talking about." Severus said coldly as he stood up. "Now, if you would excuse me Albus, I have papers to grade." Sweeping away, his robes billowing out behind him, pausing in the midway, he added, "and if you have any protest, I suggest you to take it to be Ministry, but I highly doubt whether they will allow you to be the guardian," before walking out of Dumbledore's office without looking back._

 **~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

"Dad?" Harry spoke up softly.

"Yes son?" Severus looked down at the boy, his eyes holding warmth.

Harry just snuggled to his dad's side. "Thank you for taking me in and love me like your own son." He whispered.

Severus gives a slight smile. "You are always welcome, Harry."


	3. Growing Up

**Author's Notes: There is one reviewer who had thought that my characters are OOC. First of all, thank you, reviewer. You just reminded me something that I ought to have stated at the beginning. My characters WILL NOT BE totally following the original plot of Harry Potter. At this moment, Severus will seems to be quite the opposite side we are seeing (but that is because we have not went into where Harry will be having lessons from him as Professor Snape the teacher and not as Severus Snape the father.)**

 **And no. No offence taken. Thank you for giving the time to give me these comments. They are quite helpful for me to review my own work and you helped me to remember to add this before it is too late~~~**

 **29/11/2015: As my midterms are coming, it is with greatest regret that I will be unable to post anymore updates. The exams will be over by 17** **th** **December, by then I can post up anymore updates. I'll work on Chapter 4 in breaks between my studies. Hope I can post up Chapter 4 as soon as my exams ended. See you all!**

 **Chapter 3 Growing Up**

Severus scowled at the familiar brown envelope he is holding in his hand. _Looks like my dear son just got the letter to Hogwarts._ He sighed inwardly. _He's growing up so fast… I wish that time will slow so we can spend more time together as father and son._ He thought wistfully.Clutching the letter, he began to pace around his study in Snape Manor, his heels clicking the floor in agitation.

"Dad?" A voice inquired softly. "What's wrong?"

Severus looked up to his now 11-year old son. Harry gazed at him in concern. He never saw his father acting like this for quite a long time.

Severus sighed before gesturing in the study. "Why don't you come and sit down, Harry? It's time for us to discuss about a serious matter." He said before sitting in his seat and Harry followed, sitting in front of his father.

Severus sat down and placed his head on his hand as if he was tired.

Harry was even more alarmed. He never saw his dad like this.

"Dad? Do you need a migraine potion?" He asked, panic infiltrating his voice.

Severus shook his head before fixing his gaze at his son. "Harry," he began. "You know about Hogwarts, right?"

Harry nodded. "It's a place where all magical people like you go to for school, right?" He said.

Severus nodded. "Correct Harry. However, the reason why I am acting like this." He paused briefly, "is because, child, you are growing too fast."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Whatever do you mean, dad?" he asked, a bit uneasy at his dad's words.

Severus smiled wistfully at Harry once more before sliding the letter to Harry. "You may want to read this, Harry."

With another confused look at his teacher, Harry slit open the envelope, which was addressed as _Harry James Potter-Snape, Snape Manor._ Two letters fell out to the table. Burning with curiosity, Harry opened the first letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter-Snape_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Harry looked at his father with joy. "I got accepted!" He said happily. Severus nodded and gesturing him to open up the second letter.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _ **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _ **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _ **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

"Well…" Severus broke into Harry's reverie. "Time to go to Diagon Alley, Harry."

 **~~~Page Break~~~Page Break~~~Page Break~~~**

As both Severus and Harry stood before the bar called the Leaky Cauldron, Severus looked at Harry, "You ready, son?"

Harry nodded. "Ready as ever, dad," and together, they stepped inside the bar.

Tom the bartender was handling drinks. When Severus stepped in alongside with Harry, he glanced carelessly towards them. "Hello Professor Snape." He would have gone back to work if he had not caught sight of Harry and stopped rather abruptly on what he is doing."

"Harry Potter." Tom whispered, his hands, now trembling, started to put down the things to get around and shake Harry's hand. "The Boy who Lived…"

There was a fluttering of movement, and then many people are there, trying to shake Harry's hand, while he looked bewildered and slightly frightened by the attention to himself.

Severus noticed the discomfort the boy is having and clearing his throat, he stepped in to interfere. "Excuse me, but we have shopping to complete." He stated, steering Harry deliberately towards the brick wall that concealed Diagon Alley below. Tapping on the bricks, the wall slid open, revealing the familiar view of many shops that lined to the two sides of a cobbled street.

"Let's go to Gringotts first." Severus murmured as he led the boy to the white, stately building where goblins are at the doors.

Once inside, Severus spoke to one of the goblins.

"I will like to go to Vault number 720 please, Brunkor." He said, withdrawing a key at the same time. Brunkor checked over and noted. "Follow me please, sir."

Both Severus and Harry boarded the cart and after a few moments. They were outside the Prince Vault.

"Stand back." Brunkor motioned as he stroke the door with a finger.

The door opened to reveal a vault full of Galleons. Obtaining three moleskin bags, Severus proceeded to fill one for Harry's supplies, one for his own daily expenses, and one for Harry's pocket money when he is in Hogwarts."

When they went back to the surface Severus spoke to the goblin. "Brunkor, is there happened to have any vault that are from the Potter's family that is given to Harry here?" Severus asked.

Brunkor stood for a few moments, thinking, "as a matter of fact, there is. Will you like to see Griphook for this?"

Severus nodded. "Yes please."

After a few moments with Severus conversing with Griphook plus a cart ride, Harry was standing in front of Vault 687. Inserting the key, Griphook opened the door and motioned for them to enter.

Harry glanced at the content of the Vault. _Looks like my family left me with enough fortune after all._ A brief tug on the sleeve of Severus's robe, Harry looked up at his dad and said. "Can you keep them please? I think I have enough money to spend."

Severus smiled back at Harry before speaking to Griphook. "I will like all these contents to move to the Prince Vault please Griphook."

"Certainly, sir."

After a little while, Harry and Severus exited Gringotts, with Severus carrying the three bags of moleskin. "I will give you some money to spend once we are back to Hogwarts, okay?" Severus said as he and Harry went to Flourish and Blotts.

"Okay dad." Harry said, while they shop for the things that he needed.

 **~~~Page Break~~~Page Break~~~Page Break~~~**

It was almost evening when Harry and Severus arrived at Snape Manor. They've bought the things they have all needed, including a snowy owl for Harry which Harry called her Hedwig.

"Put them to the right place Harry and I will call you to dinner." Severus said, rumpling his son's hair before he went down the kitchen to prepare supper for both of them.

"Okay dad." Harry called back as he watch his dad descending the stairs to the kitchen. He smiled. _Wait till I go to Hogwarts as a student with dad. I can't wait!_ He thought cheerfully as he started to unpack all the bags that contains the shopping done by him and Severus.


	4. The Sorting

**Author's Notes: I thank you everyone for your great patience in waiting for my update! My exams are finished but yet my holidays are really busy as I have to do a lot of chores for the house, leaving me with almost no time to write. Anyways, the Chapter is finally here! I am so grateful to have so many people from different countries reading my story and quite a few of you have even reviewed. I am so happy!**

 **I have also posted this story up in . and the updates will be sync together. I have also changed the summary for this story. And I have considered doing a series detailing with Harry from his first year to seventh year and probably even onwards.**

 **Anyways, here is your chapter, and please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 The Sorting**

The morning of 1st September, 1990 reveals a crowded 9 and 3/4 platform. Parents were there to send their kids off to Hogwarts, while having a last word with them and good wishes exchanged. The station was filled with shouting and animal voices.

Several compartments away, Severus was standing with Harry beside a large black trunk and a cage containing Hedwig. "You better be good, Harry. Behave. And finish your lunch that I've packed before you buy the sweets on the train." Severus said, straightening Harry's shirt collar.

Harry nodded. "Will you be coming along on the train with us, dad?" He asked.

Severus shook his head. "I'll be flooing to my office later. So I'll see you in the Feast tonight. Speaking of that, don't eat too much, okay?" Severus placed the moleskin bag full of money on Harry's hand. "This is your pocket money. Spend it wisely, Harry. Try to make friends on the train." He helped Harry carried the trunk onto the train and into an empty carriage before setting it onto the rack using the feather-light charm. "All set. I'll see you at the Feast tonight. Safe trip, Harry." Severus rumpled Harry's hair before he exited the train

When the train was on the way, Harry had just settled down in the empty carriage. All of the sudden the carriage door slid open and a boy with white blonde hair, towing his trunk along, comes in. "Hey! Anyone sitting here?" he asked. Harry shook his head. The blonde boy tried to lift his trunk. "Do you need a hand?" Harry offered. "Yes please." Together, the boys lifted the trunk onto the rack and settled it on top of Harry's trunk. Once they got back to the seat, the blonde boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry took the offered hand. "I am Harry."

Draco grinned. "Nice to meet you Harry."

As both boys began to get acquainted, the compartment door slid open once more. "Excuse me, has anyone seen Neville's toad?" A girl with bushy hair, towing a boy who is towing a trunk and towing another trunk at the same time, came into the compartment.

Harry piped up "no, sorry." He said.

Draco offered. "Why don't you sit here? I'm sure your toad will appear at any moment. Let me help you with the trunk."

Within 5 minutes, everyone had sat down. "I'm Hermione." The bushy hair girl introduced herself

The chubby boy spoke up. "I'm Neville." He spoke shyly

Harry and Draco chipped up with their names. Within minutes, all four were settled and were chatting animatedly among each other.

Soon the sun was overhead. Their compartment door slid open once again. It was the trolley lady. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

Everyone went and bought some snacks. Harry bought a little of it. "I always get the Albus Dumbledore card whenever I bought one of these." Draco complaint as he held the Chocolate Frogs. Once everyone paid, they sat down to enjoy their snacks.

Harry pulled out the chicken sandwich that Severus prepared. "I need to finish this before I eat the snacks." He told the others as he took a bite of the sandwich. "Speaking of food, I heard there's a feast tonight?"

Hermione nodded, "There is also a Sorting Ceremony."

Draco enthusiastically piped in, "I can't wait to be Slytherin!"

Neville piped up, "I need to get into Gryffindor. My Gran wants me to go there."

Hermione turned to Harry. "What about you?"

Harry shrugged. "Anywhere is good."

Afternoon turned to evening as Draco stood and stretched. "We better get changed. We are going to stop soon." Everyone stood up and changed to their robes.

Pretty soon the train had pulled into the station. As they were stopping, Hermione made a move to take her trunk, but Draco stopped her. "The elves will take care of it. Let's go, someone is waiting for us."

Sure enough, a large figure is standing at the end of the platform. "Firs' yer! Firs yer over here!"

"That's Hagrid." Draco gestured.

After everyone was gathered, they began to head to the river, which was not a far distance away. As they approached the waters, they saw many boats floating on the waters.

"Four in a boa'! Four in a boa'!"

"Let's find a boat." Hermione says, leading the group away where they find a vacant boat and seated themselves in it.

"Oy! Is that yer toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily as the toad leapt into his hand, croaking a greeting at him.

Within 15 minutes, the boats hit the landing. As everyone scrambled out of their boats, a door opened where a witch stood.

"Is everyone here, Hagrid?" She asked.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said in a respecting manner.

"Alright everyone, follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she swished away with her tartan skirt. Everyone hurried after her into a chamber which is near a big oak door.

"Hello everyone. I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. In a few moments, you will be led to the Great Hall to be sorted. You may freshen yourselves here now." Professor McGonagall said before exiting the chamber.

As everyone waited, Harry caught snippets of several conversations.

"What do you think they will use in sorting us?"

"Would there be some sort of tasks?"

"I bet they may want us to battle a troll or something monstrous!"

Neville's voice, slightly nervous, piped up. "You don't think they want us to battle a troll would you?"

Draco's reply came moments later. "I highly doubted it, Neville."

As if on cue, the chamber's door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Single file please everyone."

Everyone lined up in single file. Walking to the big oak doors, Professor McGonagall pushed them open to a great big hall.

"And that," Draco whispered, "is the Great Hall."

Harry took in everything in awe. The Hall was lit with thousands of floating candles, their flames steady as if there is no breeze in the room and no wax dripping to the floor. Four long tables and benches filled the quiet hall and children sat at them.

Professor McGonagall led the group in front of a stool at the front of the hall. Sitting on the stool was a patched, wizard hat.

Under everyone's stare, and to Harry's astonishment, the hat's brim suddenly opened wide like a mouth and sang.

" _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

Everyone applauded when it finished. After a while, Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the hat.

"Now when I call your name, please sit on this stool." She said, holding the hat before looking at the parchment in her hand. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl stumbled slightly forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat on her head.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_ The hat shouted.

Cheers from the second table broke out. As the roll call went on, more and more people went to different houses.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione stepped nervously forward and sat on the stool and the hat dropped onto her head.

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Draco groaned quietly. "I liked her."

"But does it really matter?" Harry whispered back.

Draco was saved from reply when the Professor McGonagall called out the next name. It was after a while that Neville's name got called. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted. _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Names after names went by and Draco and Harry waited for their names to be called.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco stepped to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Happily, Draco took off his hat and join the table at the furthest right.

Slightly nervous now, Harry waited for his turn.

"Harry James Potter-Snape."

The quiet hall broke out in whispers.

"Snape?"

"Did she just say the word Snape?"

Eyes were staring at Harry and at Severus at the same time.

Nervousness mixed with worry, Harry casted a glance at his dad, who gave him a little nod, his obsidian eyes slightly warm.

Felt reassured by his dad's gesture, Harry hopped up the stool and was being encased in the darkness when the hat dropped onto his head.

" _Hmm…. So where should I put you, Mr. Potter-Snape?"_

"I just want to keep Draco as my friend and I want to see my father." Harry said quietly.

The hat just chuckled. " _Ah, so they are your family and friends, and the very first one you'll consider."_ Harry scowled a little bit at the hat's tone. " _While you did got courage, you are not fit of Gryffindor as your father was. Hufflepuff is definitely not your choice. You are indeed smart, but you are not suited in Ravenclaw as well. And therefore this leaves the option of…"_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherins let out a huge cheer. Relieved that he was not going to be separated from Severus, Harry swept the hat off his head, hand it to Professor McGonagall before going to the Slytherin table, where everyone patted him on the back and welcomed him in like comrades.

Meanwhile, up at the staff table, Severus caught sight of Albus's expression, who wasn't looking pleased at all. Severus scowled inwardly. He knew the Headmaster had wanted Harry to be placed in Gryffindor, but now this shows that Harry is independent of his own choice. As he caught Harry's gaze searching for him, he nodded once again and a corner of his mouth quirked up in a little smile. He will make sure his snakes would treat Harry well.


	5. Of old men meddling and introductions

**Author Notes:**

 **I apologized for being really late in update! School has been a chaotic mess. Tests and quizzes just keeps coming without any break and now my finals are near. I am trying to finish off the work and I will try my best to maintain my stories update as soon as possible.**

 **To all those who had supported the stories and commented or favourited it or followed it. I thank you. Your support means the world to me and I shall endeavor to write the story. Not only for you all but also for our beloved Alan Rickman, who had play the character of Severus Snape so real that he has touched part of our lives and even our childhood.**

 **Chapter 5 Of old men meddling and introductions**

As everyone was sorted and the feast began, Harry was inevitably bombarded with questions from everyone.

"Hey Harry, how come you are named as Potter-Snape?" Draco asked as they started to eat the steak.

Swallowing his food, Harry told Draco how he was adopted by Severus when he was merely a little baby. Everyone sitting around Harry and Draco listened with interest. As Harry finished, Draco piped up.

"Well, My godfather is certainly a good person. From what I knew, he wasn't always on good terms with your father when they were the same age as we were."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah. Well…don't tell your dad that I said that. " Draco whispered and Harry grinned at him. "Okay."

As the children began to go back to their dorms after the feast, Dumbledore requested Severus to meet him in his office. "A moment of your time please, Severus."

Once Severus arrived at Dumbledore's office, he said with a scowl. "What is it Headmaster? I have to see to the First Years."

Dumbledore twinkled at Severus. "Ah, Severus. So I see Harry had gained himself into Slytherin house?"

Severus scowl deepened. "If you don't have anything to say other than to discuss my son's house placement. I shall go to my house now."

Dumbledore then stood. "I see. You would be treating Harry well, I presumed?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have been the boy's father for nearly eleven years Headmaster so don't tell me how to treat my child as he is obviously very happy. If you will excuse me, Headmaster. Goodnight."

As the man leave, Dumbledore resolved to himself that he's going to have a good watch over Harry this year and make him become the wizard he must be in order to overcome Voldemort.

 **~~~PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~**

As the Slytherins began to settle down in the couches and on the softly green carpeted floors in the Common Room under the prefects' instructions, Severus swept in with his black cloak billowing out behind him. Checking the room with his cursory gaze to make sure everyone is present. He sat down and thus began his speech.

"You are all Slytherins. This is also applied to the First Years. You will all obey the rules of our house. People out there in other houses all look down on ours. Would you like to tell us why Mr Flint?"

The Prefect, by the name of Marcus Flint, straightened up his spine. "Because of You-Know-Who. He was originated from this house."

"Precisely." Severus said as he glance around the children. "And it was because of this that we all are under the suspicion and dislike of other houses. However, do not think that just because this house has once housed a dark wizard, other houses did not."

"Does that means that a person is bad doesn't means that the others are bad as well?" a student by the name of Milicent Bulstrode asked.

"Precisely, Miss Bulstrode. And as we all would have become victims of other houses possible hatred, we must all unite together as one. The other three houses have long since abandoned the tradition of the Head of House setting a house slogan for each year and rely on the one traditional motto that their houses usually holds, I decided to continue to uphold this tradition, and I do hope that each of you will obey the rules under the motto, " _nos serpentes sto iunctus"_

"As for the rules itself, you should obey the professors instructions. Do not fight among yourselves as it will go against the motto. Do not pick on the others just because they are from a rivalry house or has different values from you. Do not ever attempt to skipping assignments from other teachers. And do not fight at corridors. We snakes are subtle. Am I clear?"

A chorus of "yes, Professor Snape" filled the entire room. Severus nodded. "Alright. Now I am going to pair each of the newcomers with a Fourth year. First years, your Fourth year partner will be your mentor this year. If you have any problems on your assignments, feel free to approach him/her."

Everyone soon got paired up and Harry got a Fourth Year named Paul Mcgriffin. They introduced each other, with Harry being slightly shyer than Paul.

Once the students resettled, Professor Snape then regain the attention of the whole common room.

"My office hours are from 7:30am till 9pm on Monday till Saturday. If you have any emergencies, the office hours can be negated."

"In the matters of curfew, they are as follows: Curfew for First and Second years are 8:00pm, Third to Fourth years are 8:30pm. Fifth Years are 9:00pm, Sixth Years are 9:30pm and Seventh Years will be 10:00pm For First Years, you should be in your dorms by 8:30pm and be in your beds by 9:00pm. For Second Years, you should be in your dorms by 9:00pm and be in your beds by 9:30pm. For Third Years, you should be in your dorms by 9:30pm, and be in your beds by 10:00pm. For the Fourth Years, you should be in your dorms by 10:00pm and be in your beds by 10:30pm. For the Fifth Years, you should be in your dorms by 10:30pm and be in your beds by 11:00pm. For the Sixth Years, you should be in your dorms by 11:00pm and be in your beds by 11:30pm. For the Seventh Years, you should be in your dorms by 11:30pm and be in your beds by 12:00am."

"All of you should make an appearance at all meals. Do not ever skip any as food should bring you energy for your daily work. Saturdays and Sundays are also included."

"Each year, at the start of term there will be a physical for all of you. I have spoken to Madam Promfrey for your annual body checkup. Schedules of your checkup are posted in the common room's notice boards. Please take note of it."

"We have a library in our common room. They are for your assignment purposes. You should make good use of these books. Again, first years, any questions can be asked to your mentors, or if your mentors can't solve it as well, you can ask me within the office hours."

"And not it's time for everyone to go to bed. You all have classes tomorrow in the morning and I will be distributing the timetable to you all."

With that, all the Slytherins began to go out of the common room for their own dorms. Harry however stayed behind.

"Harry, are you coming?" Draco asked.

"I'll join you later Draco." Harry replied. "You go first."

After everyone disappeared, Harry sat together with Severus. "How do you feel about your first meal in the Great Hall?" Severus asked his son, his obsidian eyes holding warmth.

Harry smiled. "That was like a really cool time Dad. Everyone was really friendly and they all treat me good." He said.

Severus smiled. "It's good to hear that you got friends now Harry. Yet I realized your action before the meal just now." He hinted subtly on the way how Harry was covering his own forehead when Proffessor Quirrell was announced.

Harry briefly recalled the memory. "I think my scar hurted when Professor Quirrell was being called on. It's like a flash of pain for me."

Severus scowled briefly. "I see. If this happens again at anytime, do tell me as soon as possible?"

Harry nodded. Severus stood up from the couch he has been occupying for the last hour. "Do go to bed now Harry, you need to wake up early tomorrow morning for breakfast before class."

Harry stood as well. "Goodnight Dad." He said, hugging Severus around the waist before going for his own dorm.

Severus sighed as he watched his son go to the dorm. His Harry is definitely growing up.

 **~~~PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~ PageBreak~~~**

The morning of the second day of school brings to a Great Hall full of children having breakfast on their table. In the Slytherin side, Harry and Draco were eating in a rather companiable silence.

As the morning goes on, the Head of House of each House descend from the staff table to distribute timetables.

When Severus gave both Draco and Harry their timetables, both of them chirruped the words thanks before bending over their timetable.

"Double Charms in the beginning, followed by Transfiguration… Then comes Double Potions after lunch. And we are with… oh no, Gryffindors… in Potions! Godfather will not be really happy." Draco muttered as he study the timetable.

Harry elbowed him with a little frown. "Hermione and Neville, remember?"

Draco brightened. "Oh yeah! Shame that we can't eat with them though…" He said, a little bit miserable.

Harry shrugged and finished off his breakfast before standing up. "If we ask my Dad maybe he can help. I heard him say that there is no clear rules that all people should be kept at their own House."

"Really? I'll like that." Draco said, a bit more enthusiastically as he stood up as well.

"Come on, the next class is in 20 minutes and I need to retrieve all my books for the day." Harry said as they hurried back to the dungeons before they went of to their first class, Charms.


End file.
